<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾冬】逃 by RiaRia77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558395">【盾冬】逃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77'>RiaRia77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stucky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Age: 年下！盾冬9岁年龄差 伪·养成系<br/>Storyline: 警匪 ‖ 黑帮、卧底、乱世，OOC预警。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾冬】逃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*序.</p><p>“S'il faut mourir,<br/>
Autant vivre à en crever<br/>
既然死亡已是注定<br/>
何不纵情生活”</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>47.60° N, 122.33° W 西雅图 2001年 夏</p><p> </p><p>轰鸣响声在耳边炸开，烟雾满天之际，男孩以为自己马上就要死了。</p><p>“Hey Kid! 你怎么一个人跑到这来了？”</p><p>男孩被一个比自己高大了许多的身体扑倒在地上，那人还翻身当了自己的肉垫。温柔的嗓音和细微的喘息声传入耳里，他才意识到，原来自己还活着。可惜了。</p><p>被男孩压着的男生看起来也不过十七八岁，抬起手在仍然趴在自己身上一动不动的男孩面前晃了晃，“喂，没事吧？吓傻了？”</p><p>男生怎么也没想到，这个看起来才八九岁的男孩，突然微微抬起头，准确无误地在他嘴唇上碰了一下，顿时瞪大了眼睛，捂住嘴巴指责男孩，“哇你你你怎么这么小就耍流氓？”</p><p>男孩好像这时候才突然醒过来，还有点不好意思地样子，犹犹豫豫地说，“你不是救了我的人吗？我看电影里面，主角英雄救美之后，都是会被亲一下的，这样不对吗？”</p><p>“你看的都是些什么电影…”男生一脸无奈地揉了几下男孩的脑袋，男孩微微起身无声地用脸蛋蹭了蹭他的手，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，金色的头发在阳光下发着光，好像一条小金毛犬，男生想。</p><p>“大哥哥，你叫什么名字啊。”小男孩爬了起来，拍了拍自己身上的灰，便很自然地牵住了男生的手，一副很有气势的样子，即使自己的身高才到人家的腰，“我叫Steve Rogers.”</p><p>男生被小男孩的臭屁样子逗乐了，眼睛笑得弯弯地，一本正经地说出自己的全名，“我叫James Buchanan Barnes。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“噢，你好酷，还有中间名。那我就叫你Bucky吧。我喜欢你，你当我老婆吧！”史蒂夫抬起头看着巴基，说话时还沾着灰的脸颊肉抖了两抖，这句话听起来实在是没有一点的威慑力。</p><p>巴基一下没忍住大笑出声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈…Little Stevie，你几岁啦，八岁？九岁？你知道什么是老婆吗，老婆首先得是女的啊，你先看清楚我是男的还是女的。”</p><p>史蒂夫气鼓鼓地撅起嘴，把巴基的手攥得更紧了，大声说，“我十岁了好不好！我不管，巴基是男的也可以嫁给我，我反正喜欢你，你长得像天使一样。”</p><p>“好好好，史蒂夫小朋友已经十岁啦。”巴基抿着嘴努力不笑出声，牵着史蒂夫往爆炸区反方向的马路走，又用空着的左手摸了几下史蒂夫一头顺滑的金发，“那小朋友你为什么自己跑到这儿来了，你爸妈呢，你家在哪？我带你回去吧。”</p><p>史蒂夫刚被安抚下来，听到这话又一下炸了毛，脸色瞬间就冷了下来，“我没有家。”</p><p>巴基愣了一下，收回了手，微微蹲下视线与史蒂夫平齐，温柔地注视着他，眼神鼓励他说出自己的事。</p><p>“他们早就不在了，被那群坏人害死了。”史蒂夫说出这句话时，声音有些颤抖，眼眶也红红的，在眼泪掉下来的一瞬间，倔强地抬手擦掉了泪水，“我已经没有家了。”</p><p>巴基长叹了一口气，知道一时之间史蒂夫说不出来个所以然，便伸手把小孩拥进了怀里，紧紧抱着他，什么也没说。</p><p>靠在巴基的胸膛上，还能听着他心脏有力地跳动的声音，史蒂夫久违地体会到了安全和温暖。</p><p>刚刚没有死掉，一定是天使下凡救了我吧，幸好，史蒂夫想。</p><p>于是男孩揉了揉鼻子，似乎斟酌了一会儿，闷闷地将刚刚的祈使句改成了问句，“所以巴基你可以嫁给我吗？我真的很喜欢你，我会对你很好很好的。”</p><p>巴基刚心疼小男孩心疼得一塌糊涂，一时间又有想把他丢在路边自己走掉的心了，“不可以！你这个十岁的小屁孩！我比你大十岁呢，想什么呢，叫爸爸！”</p><p>“我才不是小屁孩！你也不是我爸爸！”史蒂夫抬手搂住巴基的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，又吧唧亲了他的脸蛋一口，“你是我老婆！”</p><p>巴基气得眼睛都瞪大了一圈，作势就要把史蒂夫从自己身上甩下去，“哇臭流氓！下去下去！爱去哪去哪我走了再见！”可惜小流氓似乎已经预料到了这个后果，双手双脚死死勾住了史蒂夫，树袋熊一样甩都甩不掉，嘴上却可怜巴巴地卖起了惨，“巴基～别别别甩我了，我腿好疼好疼，手也好疼…”</p><p>巴基眼神闪过一丝紧张，低头看了一眼勾住自己腰侧的两条腿，短裤没盖住的的地方果然有很多擦伤，伤口还在流血，“你这小孩，刚刚怎么都不喊疼，这样伤口会感染的。下来。”</p><p>史蒂夫脑袋靠在巴基肩膀上，耍赖一般不肯松手，紧紧抱着巴基，生怕他跑了，“不要，我下来你就会走的。”</p><p>“下来我背着你，我的车离这里还远着呢，我可抱不动你。”巴基无语地拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股，吓得他一下就跳了下来，一脸好像受了天大的委屈的样子。</p><p>巴基蹲下来，背起这个瘦得只剩脸颊有肉的十岁小孩，认命地往车的方向走，没一会儿背上的男孩便没了声，耳边只传来平稳的呼吸声。</p><p>“喂？史蒂夫？睡着了？”巴基无奈地摇了摇头，脑海闪过刚刚史蒂夫呆呆地站在爆炸的火场面前没有一丝求生欲望的背影，还有他那双很干净的蓝色眼睛。史蒂夫对自己毫无戒备心，但单纯的背后好像又藏着更多复杂的故事。</p><p>他才十岁。人生才刚刚开始，为什么史蒂夫会想要这样早的结束自己的生命，巴基想不明白。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>